


Writing Prompt: Crossover(?)

by orphan_account



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yet another writing prompt for the Symphogear Discord server. However, this one was never completed in time and submitted, so this is the first time it's seen the light of day.
Kudos: 1





	Writing Prompt: Crossover(?)

This was just supposed to have been a simple sleepover. Just her, Carol, and Prelati, with Kirika serving as a chaperone of sorts. (Although honestly, Kirika was only doing this as she bored and lonely since Shirabe was out of town for a few days. Minor details.) So Elfnein was surprised to learn of a last-minute addition to their group.

"Um...Who is this...?" She motioned towards the strange girl. Small, with long black hair and porcelain-like skin, wearing what appeared to be a lolita-goth outfit, she looked rather frightening. The dark circles under her eyes and the near-blank expression didn't help matters.

"Basically, this is Hardgore Alice" Prelati mumbled around a mouthful of cake.

"'Hardcore Alice'?"

"HardGORE, Elfnein" Carol corrected. "She's a magical girl, believe it or not."

Elfnein and Kirika exchanged skeptical looks. 'Magical girl,' riiight.

"Hey, Kirika, let me borrow your scythe a minute. Alice has got an interesting ability you need to see, basically."

Kirika materialized her scythe and handed it to Prelati, curious as to what the bespectacled alchemist planned to do.

"Geez, this thing is heavy..." Prelati struggled to lift the weapon for a few moments. Finally lifting it off the ground, she suddenly swung the blade at Alice's neck, swiftly decapitating the girl. Alice's severed head arced through the air and landed neatly into Kirika's hands.

"D-d-d-DESS?!" Kirika promptly fainted, dropping the severed head which then rolled to a stop at Elfnein's feet.

"EEEYAAAAAAHHH!" Elfnein flew backwards, trying to put as much distance between herself and the head.

"Stop screaming! Gods, you're such a sissy..." Carol let out an annoyed sigh before turning to Prelati. "Honestly, I think you're more psychotic than I am, and that's saying something! Decapitating little girls, how very wicked of you~"

Prelati ambled over to where the severed head lay and casually picked it up. "Basically, here's the beauty of the thing. Look."

Alice's head blinked and let out a yawn before glancing over to where her body was slowly standing up.

**_"ARE YOU SURE THAT'S A MAGICAL GIRL AND NOT A ZOMBIE?!"_** Elfnein shrieked, cowering in terror behind Carol.

"I'm sure. She's basically unusual in the fact that while transformed, even the most brutal injuries won't kill her! You _do_ know what that means, riiight?"

"We can perform all sorts of experiments on her and not have to worry about killing her?" Carol and Prelati exchanged wicked grins.

"Don't be experimenting on people!" Elfnein suddenly lunged forward and yanked Alice's head out of Prelati's hands. Upon realizing what she'd done, she let out yet another shriek and flung the head at Alice's body. Just then, the bedroom door flew open, revealing a highly irate Chris with St. Germain peering over her shoulder.

"Oi, what in blazes is going on in he- WHAT THE HELL?!" Chris could only look on in shock as Elfnein, Carol, and Prelati got into a heated argument while a girl she'd never seen before calmly looked on, cradling her severed head in her arms.

It took quite a while for her and St. Germain to understand what had taken place. Carol and Prelati were severely admonished and forbidden from any more sleepovers, and Alice was sent back to wherever she had come from (after her head was re-attached correctly, that is.)

As for Kirika? She ended up spending a looong time in therapy.


End file.
